


Wyverns and Dragons.

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Domestic Fluff, Dragons, Escape, Fluff and Smut, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, tiny winy of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Kyungsoo believes himself to be the last of his kind. But when rumors start circulating of a dragon captured by the prince and held captive in the castle, he sets out to investigate.Prompt #: O89 for Exo Monster fest.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: EXO MONSTERFEST 2020





	Wyverns and Dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> \- There are some mentions of past horrors but nothing graphic.   
> \- the fic is beta read by the cute @dohkiss (on twitter) They are the most adorable <3

Loneliness was something Kyungsoo was used to. He was a dragon, the last of his kind, so he had to get used to the minimum interaction with the world. He worked for a man up to a point when he learned to melt iron and mold it at will. It was helpful that he was immune to the extreme heat of melted metals and way stronger than the strongest ironsmith, which made him able to shape faster.

He managed to make better silver swords, bigger iron stoves and sturdier copper pans or Caldrons. 

After that, the only person he spoke to daily was the old man who sold silverware and metal tools, who sold his products at a decent price. He rarely spoke to anyone even while buying raw materials.

On his rare visits to the nearest city, Kyungsoo had to buy some gold as he had an order of a silver sword with a golden handle, for the Marquis of a nearby area. He was minding his business when he overheard two men in the market. 

"The King even broke a wall to fit the dragon into his dungeon," One said. "I heard however, that the King had injured it greatly so they will soon skin it and use its skull for decoration."

Kyungsoo felt like something twisted his insides as the words sank in. 

A dragon. 

The King had found a dragon. 

That was impossible. 

He had broken his promises to his mother and flown several days, calling for people like him but received no response. 

How could the King find one? 

Kyungsoo left the city as soon as possible before hiding in his small house, hidden in the middle of the woods. 

He paced in his living room for days before deciding that he had to check if it was true. 

It could be a way to lure him, the real dragon, out. But he had to check. 

In the palace front gate, commoners had gathered to see the creature who sat there like a decoration while the King was celebrating something. 

Kyungsoo couldn't believe his eyes. 

The White creature, a Wyvern, had bright orange scales all around its crown and all way down to its tail. Kyungsoo could bet it was a fire Wyvern, which was known for being aggressive and more of a possessive creature. He wondered how it could stay still… and why. 

It brought him flashbacks of his mother, making him promise to never leave his human form, no matter what happens, before leaving him hidden under a mountain of leaves.

He shook off his memories and looked at the Wyvern who suddenly sniffed before looking toward the gate, as if it smelled him, which was possible. The Wyvern suddenly let out a low growl. “Dragon,” Kyungsoo could hear, “I found you.” 

Kyungsoo stepped back, stunned, as the Wyvern stood up. He finally realized the Wyvern had used his captivity as a trap and he ran off, like most people, to the nearest lake or river, hoping it would conceal his scent. The lake he landed on was deep enough for him to shift into his sky blue dragon form, curling in order to merge into the color of the sand in the lake. 

This was his usual hideout, a perk of being a water dragon, when he was in danger and right then, he opened his eye to see a huge Wyvern fly around before disappearing. The first thought that crossed Kyungsoo’s mind was that he was caught, the second was that he won’t be able to stay there for more than twelve hours or he would become too weak to shift. 

He slowly sneaked his head up, looking around before swimming to a safe side, shifting midway, and ran. He didn’t care to fetch his clothes as he knew it would be okay once he was home. 

His cabin was well hidden so it took him a moment to see it from the road. He got home and picked his robe, allowing himself to lay down and breathe. He nearly dozed off, tired, when knocks made him sit up fast. He looked around, picking up some trousers before rushing to the door as he put them on.“Who is it?” He asked, ready to fight for his life, and leaned on the door waiting.

“I hope you got meat there, dragon,” a deep voice said in amusement, “they didn’t feed me well in that prison of theirs.”

Kyungsoo’s first instinct was to think he led humans to his cabin. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” He said, looking at his last resort. He hasn’t finished the hole under his house but if he needed to bury himself in it, then he would. “All the food I have is on the trees around you, you can pick as much fruit as you wish.” 

“I don’t need fruits,” The man said with a scoff, “I wonder why you are so scared of seeing someone like you, duckling. I am not here to harm you.” Kyungsoo didn’t react to that, waiting for more. “I looked for someone like us all over the globe and this is my first time meeting a dragon after two centuries.” 

Kyungsoo’s mind brought him back to the time when he was barely a kid, two centuries ago, left by his family in order to be saved. Two centuries ago, dragons, Wyverns, and anyone of their kind were hunted down by humans who felt threatened. 

“I am not sure I understand what you are saying, sir.” He spoke with a shaken tone, “Are you a dragon? Or are you a story teller?” 

“I am a Wyvern,” the man said, “the last of my kind, for as long as I know. I survived after killing the humans who hunted me down and left my nest to look for survivors like us.” Kyungsoo closed his eyes, his battling thoughts made it hard for him to think straight. “All I wanted was to form a family again, to find people like me, to live in a community… and finding you gave me hope.”

Kyungsoo related to that and it terrified him. He opened the door a little to see a tall man who smelled strangely like a wet cave, like home. “Are you sure no human followed you?” 

“I shifted before they could notice,” The man assured. Kyungsoo allowed him in and locked the door right after. “You have a beautiful house.”

“I built it when I was a kid and managed to make it look like a wreck of trees,” Kyungsoo explained, picking dried fish to offer his guest, “Here. You must be starved.”

The man smiled, picking the fishes, “Indeed I am. The humans didn’t give me food.” He sat down before looking at Kyungsoo, “Do you have a name? I am Yifan.” 

“Kyungsoo,” The dragon said with a nod. He noticed how Yifan wolfed down all his fishes. “You can eat more. There is a river nearby and it provides me with some meat.”

“You are small as a human,” Yifan commented, “I bet you purposely did shift as that to consume less energy. Tall humans may find jobs easier but it consumes a lot of energy. I was at my last drop when I had to shift back.” 

“I tried to keep the body my mom helped me to shift into,” Kyungsoo shyly admitted, “but yes, I rarely get tired.” Yifan looked at him, with a frown. Kyungsoo could only look away, as he said, “I was ten when my mother and father left me to mislead the hunters but I remember vividly the hunt.” 

“I guess you are a century younger than me,” Yifan commented, “I was an adult already and fought when it started. It lasted a century before they stopped due to their famine or whatever curse that fell upon them.” The Wyvern looked away, with a heavy burden, “I had a mate. They killed her, took our eggs.”

“I am sorry.” Kyungsoo sat down, knowing how painful it was. “Two hundred years have passed now.”

“Yet, it feels like yesterday.” Yifan noticed how Kyungsoo nodded, weighted by his own memories, “Would you like to go with me? I will try to find more survivors. To try and see if the humans didn’t manage to hurt us after all.” 

“We are different,” Kyungsoo commented. “I am a Dragon, you are a Wyvern, we are still different.” 

Yifan smiled. He looked like Kyungsoo said the silliest joke ever. “We are still from the same family, sharing the same wounds. You lost your beloved and I lost mine,” He said softly, “I am not pushing you to come with me. Knowing you exist is enough to bring me joy and hope.” 

“If I go with you, you have to remain human,” Kyungsoo said, “I swore to my mother that I won’t change into a dragon unless I dearly need to.” Yifan seemed surprised but looked as if he was considering it. Kyungsoo observed him as he weighed his options so he added, “I can go with you anywhere you want but I can’t break the last promise I made to my own family. It is all I have.” 

“I understand,” Yifan said with a knowing smile, “I’ll go as a human.” 

Kyungsoo stood up at that, quite excited. “I’ll finish my last order of the week, sell it off and we will have enough money for a whole trip.” Only when he left the house to pick more fish that he realized how happy he was to find someone like him.

He soon noticed Yifan by his side, picking fruits. He simply smiled at Kyungsoo who smiled back, shyly, and focused on fishing. His fishing baskets were full when he stepped in the clearing. He put them on sticks, and laid them on layers of rock salt. “Salt is quite expensive, how did you get some?” Yifan asked him.

“The area is full of it,” He explained. “I considered selling it but if humans knew there was salt in this area, they would destroy it and this is home.” Yifan looked around at that. The view was wonderful.

“It is a beautiful home.” 

Yifan insisted on helping Kyungsoo finish his order of swords, pans, and stoves which was quite a great thing as Kyungsoo was done three days before the confirmed date. He was quite happy about that but the idea of leaving his comfort zone was terrifying. He had never left that area before. 

“Ready?” Yifan asked him as they got paid in gold, salt and supplies for their items. He and Kyungsoo had packed most of the necessities during the week so Kyungsoo knew he wasn’t forgetting things. 

He was just extremely anxious. He simply nodded as he followed Yifan through the woods. Something didn’t feel right as soon as he reached the main road. It made Kyungsoo pause and say, “Something is not right.” 

Yifan looked at him, curiously. “Like what?” He asked as he held Kyungsoo’s hand. “Are you okay?” He asked again, more worried. “You don’t look good either.” 

“Can we push the trip to tomorrow?” Kyungsoo asked nervously, looking at how small his hand was in Yifan’s. Before they could even turn back, the sound of a cavalry and whistles was heard. 

“Hunters,” Yifan hissed as he held Kyungsoo by the arm, “let’s hide.”

Yifan didn’t give him time to react as he pulled him behind the bushes and they curled under it. The sound of horses and yells brought him such anxiety that as soon as the way was clear, he was trembling terribly. 

“I want to go home,” Kyungsoo said. 

Yifan didn’t push, instead he agreed to walk back to Kyungsoo's home. However, they soon noticed the horses surrounding it. 

“Hunters, they found your hideout,” Yifan hissed before pulling Kyungsoo to the main road. They were fortunate enough to meet a farmer who knew Kyungsoo. The old man promised them a ride to a nearby city. 

During the ride, Kyungsoo said he was going to train to be a better ironsmith, speaking lively and excitedly despite his soft voice and stoic face. However, Yifan felt that beneath that smile was a growing rage. 

Who wouldn’t be mad that a total stranger came out of nowhere and destroyed everything he built? Yifan expected the rage and kept his lips sealed as they reached the city. 

Saying goodbye to the old man, Kyunsoo’s smile fell and he looked at the busy road ahead of them. People were ignoring them, which was a great thing. 

“Let’s buy a mule,” Kyungsoo commented, “it would be better if we had one.” 

“We keep walking then?” Yifan asked him. 

Kyungsoo nodded, stepped ahead toward a man who had several horses and mules around him. Kyungsoo bargained for a strong, young mule before pulling the poor beast along. Yifan didn’t say anything the entire time, waiting for the moment Kyungsoo would burst. 

Once they walked out of the city, Yifan held Kyungsoo’s shoulder but stepped back quickly when the other looked at him. “I am sorry,” He said sincerely, “I didn’t expect us to meet hunters on our way or that they would find your place.” 

Kyungsoo looked at him for merely a moment before showing a small smile. “It’s a house, Yifan.” He said, “I am home where I am safe. So it didn’t matter whether you showed up or not, I would have left the place anyway.” 

“You are not upset, then?” Yifan asked him.

Kyungsoo softly chuckled. “I don’t get upset at trivial things, Wyvern.” He said with a smirk, “I am actually starving, so let us hurry to the nearest village.”

Yifan nodded and he walked in a better mood but in reality, Kyungsoo was furious. He was upset just like Yifan noticed but he refused to let it show. He blamed himself for being reckless and accepting a stranger into his home. 

He couldn’t hold Yifan accountable for the consequences of his decisions.

They managed to reach the village by the end of the day, starving. They announced themselves as looking for iron smiths willing to train them, and many villagers were kind to offer them food and shelter.

“We don’t want to abuse your hospitality.” Yifan said, “We will camp outside the village and wait until the morning.” 

“We will be fine,” Kyungsoo added with a smile. 

They camped outside the village, on the edge of the woods, and as soon as Kyungsoo made the fire, Yifan went into the woods. He returned with a stag he managed to capture. “Here, we will need as much meat as we can get.” 

Kyungsoo nodded. “Do you want to keep the skin?” He asked and Yifan nodded.

“Leaving remains will attract wolves and will make our traces noticeable,” He explained, “I’ll skin it for you.” 

Yifan skinned it randomly, handing Kyungsoo shanks of meat to grill. They ate as much as they could before Yifan disposed of the insides in the river where he washed the skin, blowing on it with his inner fire until it stiffly dried and was usable as a rag to lay on. He offered it to Kyungsoo. 

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo said as he laid above it. “You must be used to the cold, since Wyverns live in cold deep caverns.” 

“Yes, I am barely affected by the cold.” Yifan assured him.

Kyungsoo nodded as he commented, “I grew used to my house’s warmth. I feel like I’ll freeze.” 

“You need to let a little of your inner fire out.” Yifan told him as he demonstrated. “It will keep you warm all night.” Yifan allowed his inner fire to glow under his skin as he lifted his shirt up. “I am pushing too much out to show you, but it is just like that. Light it up and keep it inside.” 

Kyungsoo sat up and lit his inner fire up a little then dimed it for a moment, before realizing that even when the fire was turned off, he felt warm. “I couldn’t keep it lit but I am warm now,” He announced.

Yifan smiled at him, giving him a proud expression. “You will get the hang of it,” He said as he lied on the floor.

It took them a month to walk out of the Kingdom’s territories, which was both relieving and terrifying. 

“Hunters are required to have passes to this country, so we are safe until we reach the north,” Yifan explained. 

“What is in the north?” Kyungsoo asked, curious. 

“The north mountains used to be inhabited by dragons and alikes,” Yifan said, “I went there a century ago but I thought it would be perhaps a good idea to try again. A century has passed by after all.”

“True.” Kyungsoo said as he saw nothing bad about it. 

However, they didn’t expect to meet hunters on their way. Kyungsoo was terrified but insisted that they were iron smiths trying to learn how to make swords. Of course they looked young and normal but the hunters insisted that they stay with them. 

“We are looking for fugitive dragons,” One of them said as he observed them and Yifan scoffed.

“Dragons were killed to the last, that’s what we all lived to believe,” He said, a clear amused tone on his lips, “I heard you hunters killed all of them.” 

“Not all of them,” Another hunter said, approaching them. “We found out they can shapeshift as people like us.” 

“People?” Kyungsoo asked him in shock. He was mostly shocked they knew that. “It’s impossible, Dragons are huge, we are tiny.” 

“Indeed,” Yifan said with wit, “you must be either wrong or scammed because in my thirty years of life, I never met a dragon or a human shaped monster.” 

“Either way, you can’t just catch people and mob them just because you had a doubt,” Kyungsoo said eventually, “I plan to be the maker of the best swords in the world and I refuse to let some greedy men like you stop me from reaching my goal. Take all my money, take the mule, take everything you want but I am going on my way to the capital.”

He sounded firm, despite how he didn’t look at any of them and Yifan did let go of the mule to stand by Kyungsoo. The two men were terrified, waiting for the hunters to react.

“Come on,” Their leader commented, “if they were dragons, they would have ran by now. Let’s move on.” He made his horse move and as he passed by the two, he said, “If they are indeed dragons, we will skin them next time.” 

The other hunters followed with loud chatter and laughter, while Yifan had to lean on a tree to find an anchor. He realized he was shaken the second he did and he sat down.

“We were about to die,” Yifan whispered.

“Yes and we better be careful.” Kyungsoo commented, “Walking in a public pathway makes us at risk. I say we walk along a river or the edge of the woods.” 

They pulled the mule along as the animal was helping them through the weight they carried. They walked in the middle of a stream, unbothered by the water, until they reached the first city in their way. Kyungsoo of course used the training lie to find the name of a famous ironsmith in the Capital, but they eventually followed the stream.

“The rivers’ source are always mountains or caves leading to mountains,” Kyungsoo reasonned. “If we follow the stream, it will take us to the nearest mountain north.” 

The idea of walking along the river allowed Kyungsoo to carry Yifan and the mule through the deepest parts of the river. Yifan didn’t fail to comment that Kyungsoo looked beautiful in his dragon form.

“I am thankful I got to see you as who you are,” Yifan commented that night, with a happy tone, as they camped by the river. The mule was in between, as the poor creature was freezing and they brought it warmth, so Kyungsoo managed to hide the flustered expression his face wore or the heat that spread all over him.

It wasn’t the first time Yifan made him feel like this. Kyungsoo realized that the more time he spent with the Wyvern, the more flustered he became. It didn’t help that they bump and touch each other all day for various reasons. It didn’t help that Yifan was incredibly attractive as a man and as a Wyvern.

“What will we do if we find no one in the north caves?” Kyungsoo asked, as they reached a waterfall they had to climb around. 

“We will leave a signal, hide and wait.” Yifan suggested, “Or we can leave the signal, pick an empty cave and just make ourselves a home.” 

“A home?” Kyungsoo looked at Yifan who smiled. 

Yifan held Kyungsoo’s hand and said as he pointed up, “I’ll make you the nicest home ever.” Yifan promised, “I’ll fill it with cow skin, and we will have a storage space for our food. We won’t have to hunt all year so we can hibernate! Did you ever hibernate?” 

“No, never.” Kyungsoo said, shyly looking down and fidgeting with the mule. “It sounds like a nice house.” 

“It’s fun when you do it with someone,” Yifan commented, smiling toothfully. 

Kyungsoo didn’t know what to make out of Yifan’s words so he kept his mouth shut, brewing the words in his mind. He couldn’t help but wonder what Yifan saw him as. 

Was Yifan attracted to him? Was he planning to mate with him? Kyungsoo didn’t live with his alikes to know but he knew his species wasn’t picky about partners as long as their feelings were returned.

And Kyungsoo’s feelings were pretty much involved by the end of their fifth month of walking around. The stream took various turns and they were headed north so they had to switch streams or follow another source just to make sure they were on the right path so they spent four months in the safety of the woods. 

The poor mule however didn’t survive past the third month, dying from tiredness. Kyungsoo mourned the animal, feeling guilty they didn’t take in consideration that the mule couldn’t keep up with them.

Kyungsoo buried the animal and surrounded the burial place with daisies, which the mule loved to eat. 

“Kyungsoo?” Yifan snapped Kyungsoo out of the storm of thoughts he had, “do you feel unwell? Do you want us to pause?” 

“May I ask you a question and you promise to answer without misreading it?” Kyungsoo asked him nervously as they stopped walking. Confused, Yifan just nodded and Kyungsoo dared to ask, “do you hold affection for me?” 

Yifan kept a confused face as he answered, “I do, why? Is that bad? I know Wyverns and dragons don’t usually mate, I never met a couple of mixed races like that but... we can make it work.” 

“Wait,” Kyungsoo stepped back, his face turning a shade purple, “You want to mate me?” 

“Yeah, in the future?” Yifan said that with the most adorably expressed nervosity on his face. Kyungsoo had to hold his cheeks and try to keep his breathing even because he nearly lost control of his voice. “Is it bad? Did I offend you?” 

“No, no, I just…” Kyungsoo frantically spoke, “I mean you had a mate before and you are older and wiser and I thought you would prefer females who can give you more kids.” 

Yifan chuckled, holding Kyungsoo’s hand closer to his chest. “I don’t think I care about that, Kyungsoo.” He admitted, “I grew used to your presence, my heart attached itself to you, and I won’t want anyone else even if we met a female on the way.” 

Kyungsoo didn’t know what to say but Yifan approached and kissed him before he could voice anything. The kiss was chaste, not pushing, and ended on a softer note. 

“Let’s go find a home,” Yifan said as he offered his hand. 

Kyungsoo held it and nodded, smiling shyly. He said nothing as he followed Yifan. 

They were getting closer to the mountains, the space became colder but they remained as warm as ever. They inspected every cave they met in their way, noticing how rough it was each time. “No one has lived here in centuries,” Kyungsoo commented.

“I found a deeper entrance to the cave, I’ll dig us a hole and see if we can find a space where all the caves connect,” Yifan offered, “You can try and make a pitfire with the branches we collected.” 

Kyungsoo made the fire and grilled the meat, happy the storm was announcing itself so it concealed all their traces. He grilled them enough to recover the day’s walk and made small spaces to lay on, facing each other before he covered the cave with the nearest rock he could find. Obviously, the cave belonged to someone as they had a “door” for it. Yifan returned by the time the meat was ready.

“The cave goes deeper than I thought,” He said as Kungsoo offered him his portion, “I found a lake inside, we can use it as a hideout.”

“I think we will manage to make this place a home,” Kyungsoo announced, “the cave was definitely used as such, because I found a huge rock that fit the entrance.” 

Yifan looked at the rock and frowned, “I didn’t notice any marks on the ground,” He commented, “it means the rock didn’t move for ages and the mud covered its mark.” 

“I wish we could tell when they left,” Kyungsoo said, “I doubt the humans can reach the mountains, and this height, without the help of dragons or any kind of creatures.”

“Hunters are ruthless, Kyungsoo,” Yifan commented, “I lived on a very high ground but they managed to find my nest anyway.” 

Kyungsoo didn’t push the subject and they ate before resting. Yifan shifted into the space next to Kyungsoo, letting his hot breath warm the cave enough for Kyungsoo to sleep without using his inner fire. 

They spent a week making the house livable as humans and making barricades for safety. Kyungsoo’s experience as an iron smith came in handy as he made a wooden door behind the rock that helped them heat the place up easier. They even made a space for storage, in a frozen spot that was a few feet deeper in the cave. It was so cold that they could leave water in it and find it frozen overnight. 

Before he realized it, Kyungsoo made a home. Yifan preferred to hunt while he handcrafted around, making sure they had everything they could possibly need for safety, like knives, shovels, shields, and even tiny knives that they could hide inside their sleeves.

He was sewing a jacket for Yifan when hands wrapped around him. “You are busy,” Yifan commented, sniffing into Kyungsoo. 

“You were busy too,” Kyungsoo shyly said as he looked into Yifan’s eyes, “Hungry?” 

Yifan nodded and Kyungsoo was about to walk away to pick some meat when Yifan held him close. 

“I want to mate with you, so badly.” Yifan said softly. “But I feel like you are not ready.” 

Kyungsoo gasped and frowned. “Why won’t I be ready?” He asked worriedly, “I’m strong and I made this a home.” 

“Yes, but you didn’t tell me whether you had affection for me,” Yifan pointed out, insecurity flickering within his eyes. 

“Of course I do! I worked so hard to make this a beautiful place for you to come to,” Kyungsoo complained and yet he felt guilty for having left Yifan in the dark when it came to his feelings. It was never his intention. “I just… I lived most of my life alone, so expressing my affection… this was what I came up with. I thought… I thought it would make my feelings clear.” Yifan studied the place, thinking for a moment before nodding. “I am sorry, I didn’t take that in mind,” Yifan whispered. And then he hesitated a bit before he said deeply, “Would it be okay if I mate you as a man? I doubt our bodies as a dragon and a Wyvern would allow us to mate properly.” 

Kyungsoo’s face turned a shy purplish red as he shyly nodded. 

The first kiss was chaste, the one after it was burning. Kyungsoo felt so hot that he undressed himself fast, looking for Yifan’s cold skin before being met with a bite on the neck as they laid on the cold floor. 

“I used to work near humans before the great hunt,” Yifan whispered, “and they had women they mated on the open, so I learned a few tricks from watching them. May I?” 

“I am not a woman,” Kyungsoo commented.

“So are our females,” Yifan said as he gently pushed Kyungsoo’s rim apart. “Your human body is shiftable, so follow my shape,” Yifan instructed as he pushed his burning hot length inside Kyungsoo’s walls.

The surprised dragon indeed stretched himself to escape the pain and was left with pleasure as every push against his walls made every cell of his body scream for more. 

“What is this? I can’t!” He screamed as Yifan picked up his pace on thrusting in and out.

“I am marking you from the inside, leaving an invisible claim on you,” Yifan said as his chest glowed with fire. “You feel amazing, wrapped around me.” 

“Yifan!” Kyungsoo pushed himself away as a wave of orgasm threatened to hit him but Yifan kept him steady as he picked up his pace and added power to every hit. Kyungsoo jerked as he released strips of white on his side just as he turned to it and Yifan moved him on his knees. 

Lifting him up, Yifan managed to push deeper as he kept going. It was until Kyungsoo felt his stomach full with warmth and for Yifan to moan loudly that he knew Yifan had filled his stomach with his seed. He couldn’t help but wonder how beautiful the babies would be if he was a female. They didn’t comment on that, laying on the ground and looking at each other with a smile. 

“You are mine and I am yours,” Yifan whispered as he kissed Kyungsoo’s head, pulling him close. The Wyvern didn’t bother to pull out as they napped then and there.

Kyungsoo thought he would never feel that happy but sadly, hunters managed to approach their cave and they had to flee the place, after barricading the entrances, before waiting on the lake.

“There is another opening but they may consider it so let us wait here.” Kyungsoo said, worried and scared.

“I will distract them,” Yifan offered, a protective air around him. “and you can get to safety.”

Kyungsoo held Yifan from leaving, “You won’t leave me alone.” Kyungsoo took off his clothes, “I am your mate, you said I am yours and I belong to you.”

“Yes, but–” Yifan held his small human form closer, “I am scared of losing you.” 

Kyungsoo kissed his head and held him close, “I am scared too but we will get through this.” 

Explosions made the lake shake but barely it budged which was relieving. They escaped through the other hole, which led to a cave on the other side of the mountain. Kyungsoo stopped Yifan from going further and shifted to let out a silent scream. That scream was one of the little powers he learned to master. It was powerful enough to make the entire cave give in. 

“Untraceable,” Kyungsoo assured. They ran off into the mountains, getting into the nearest cave. 

“We can’t stay in the cave or they will find us, we need to leave the area,” Yifan said, worried..

They went deeper into the cave, looking for a second entrance when they noticed at least a dozen of Wyverns. Yifan was frozen at their sight but Kyungsoo was fast to react. 

“We escaped hunters, we all need to leave the area or they will find us and kill us.” He warned, “We lived in the mountain in front of you for barely six months when they found us.”

“We can’t leave our home,” they said in unison, “Mom and Dad will come back soon.” 

“Mom and Dad?” Yifan asked them in surprise. “When was the last time you saw them?” 

“We don’t know,” They said. 

Kyungsoo and Yifan shared a look before nodding. They barricaded the entrances, using their powers to seal them, leaving only one under water that led to a waterfall. “If the hunters come before Mom and Dad, we will all run,” Kyungsoo told them, “but we will return when they are gone. You won’t survive if you stay.” 

The Wyverns curled around each other, waiting and Kyungsoo curled by Yifan. He didn’t bother wearing clothes when they ran off so he was still naked, barely covered by the jacket he made for Yifan. “I found people like me,” Yifan commented, “it means there is hope we will find more.” 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo assured him as he kissed his cheek, “we will find others.” 

Kyungsoo and Yifan felt their hunger seep in as the time passed in that dark cave but they didn’t bother to look for food even if the babies seemed as hungry as they were. The risk was just too big. 

“I think it would be better if we hibernate,” Yifan suggested, “it won’t prevent us from being alert and save us energy.” 

Kyungsoo nodded and they all curled around Yifan who shifted while he got in the water. “I am a water dragon,” He said as he shifted. He was bigger than Wyverns in his real form, so he curled around the small space of the lake and still had his head on top of the water, breathing just fine.

It was his form that prevented the explosion from hitting the Wyverns. 

“Run, Yifan,” Kyungsoo yelled inside Yifan’s mind, waking him up, “Run!” 

“Come with me,” Yifan begged but Kyungsoo just stood, hiding the entrance. 

“I can’t, they know I am blocking the entrance,” Kyungsoo said, “run so I can escape too. Meet me on the bottom of the waterfall.” 

“I love you, Kyungsoo,” Yifan said before leading the small Wyverns in the water. 

Once they were out of sight Kyungsoo screamed and the entire mountain shook enough to give him a little time. He shifted just in time to jump into the water, swimming through the hole before rocks blocked the way. The water stopped flowing as powerfully and he had space to breathe in as he made his way down. The waterfall was huge but he shifted on time to jump down in the middle of it. 

Yifan and twenty four teenagers were standing there, naked by the edge of the waterfall when he emerged. “Thank god you are safe,” Yifan said, relief bleeding into his words and expression..

“I told you I’ll go wherever you go,” Kyungsoo teased before kissing Yifan who shed tears as he answered it back. “I love you too,” Kyungsoo sincerely confessed.

“I love you as well, my dragon.” 


End file.
